Perfect Patricia?
by wildkrattsfan
Summary: Hate, a strong word hat can hurt people and cause problems between loved ones. But a certain young girl can hate so much that she can the person she hates the most into a deep depression. Will she get out of it? Will she ever recognized what she'd done? Featuring ChrystalK114's Chrystal! A collaboration with ChrystalK114! Story is way better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts! Or Chrystal! She belongs to ChrystalK114!**

* * *

When she first step foot on the Tortuga she knew she was bad news. She hadn't spoken to her only in case of emergencies. When she even tried to talked to her she despised of her so much that she wouldn't look at her face. She seeks for the perfect time to mock her in anyway she could. But that only leads her to a talk with Chris every single time.

She couldn't help the fact that she was so pretty that made her almost perfect.

She could do practically anything at the peak of perfection.

Se guessed that she was kinda of jealous of her. But that wasn't much of her case.

Anyways, the Tortuga was parked in the wide open space of the African Savannah, where the Kratt brother and Patricia came back after an adventure in the African Savannah.

As usual, everyone was about their own business.

When Chris, Martin, and Patricia came, Chrystal looked up from the book she was reading. She smiled when she saw her father and uncle but when she saw Patricia the corners of her mouth dropped and she return back to reading her book.

She didn't go on Creature Adventures anyone since she came along.

"So how was it?" Aviva turned around from her chair.

"How was what?" Martin asked in confusion

"The adventure." Aviva said.

"Oh, it was okay…I guess." Martin sat down in a chair.

"You guess?"

"Well, yeah it wasn't much fun without any thing going wrong with the animals or the environment." Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Aviva said.

"I mean, like there's haven't been much of a 'Creature Crisis' lately." Chris said making quotation marks with his fingers. "Don't you think the villains are being quiet?"

Aviva gave a moment to think. "Yeah. They're being awfully too quiet."

Unaware that Chrystal was eavesdropping during the conversation Chrystal thought, _What in the world we're the villains up to? It is strange for them to be awfully quiet like that._ She kept her face in the book.

"Hey, Koki see if you can find any news regarding to a Creature Crisis." Aviva said.

Koki sat at her station and and started to press some buttons on her station.

Koki frowned. "No. Nothing at all."

"That is strange." Patricia said,

"Like you care." Chrystal mumbled.

"Chrystal!" Aviva shot her look. "Don't disrespect her!"

"Chill." Chrystal said.

"Chill? Chill?! You are getting real fresh young lady!" Aviva kinda yelled at her.

Patricia put her hand on Aviva's shoulder and said, "It's okay Aviva. I'm used to it."

"I'll talk to her." Chris said. "Again."

He took Chrystal out of the Main Control Room.

Chris squatted down to Chrystal to meet her light brown eyes.

"I know that you don't like her…" Chris began.

"Like her?" Chrystal said. "I _hate_ her!"

"Okay. Yeah, but she's not that bad once you get to know her."

"I don't want to know her any better!"

"But, if you ju-"

"No! Your taking her side! And I'm you daughter!" Chrystal interrupted him.

Chris saw her eyes started to shine.

"No I'm not." Chris said.

"Yes, you are!" Chrystal said as tear rolled down her cheek. and she ran off to her room.

* * *

**So whadda ya think? Um, sorry Chk if it turn out what you expected. Hope you still like it! Please review! Thanks guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own WK! Or Chrystal!**

A couple of days after the events occurred, it was one of those days where everyone can relax and enjoy the wonderful sunny day in spring.

Jimmy was relaxing in a hammock in nice cool shade of the trees, when a soccer ball hit him!

"Hey, ow, watch where you're kicking this!" Jimmy Z said sounding really annoyed.

"Oops! Sorry JZ!" Martin said.

"Throw over here!" Koki waved her arms.

"Here ya go!" he said and threw the soccer ball at Koki.

She stopped the ball with her feet and started kicking it.

Patricia ran up to her. Koki passed the ball to Patricia and she ran up to the goal where Chris was standing right in front of it. Patricia kicked the ball with all her might towards the goal.

"AHH!" Chris yelled and ducked down and the ball went straight to the goal making it another goal.

"Woo-hoo!" the girls yelled in joy. "Girls win again!"

"Aww," Martin said in disappointed. "You could have stopped it, Chris!"

"Are you kidding?" Chris said as he got up. "Did you see how fast the ball was going? Well, I'm not taking any chances."

"How did you get so good at soccer anyways?" Martin asked Patricia.

"It's simple. I'm Mexican. Soccer is in my blood!" Patricia said proudly.

"Who's up for another game of soccer?!" Chris held up the soccer ball.

Meanwhile, Chrystal was watching the game from the Tortuga window. Throughout the whole game she had a frown on her face.

_What was I thinking? _Chrystal thought to herself _Of course she could play soccer! She could do almost do anything perfectly!_

Chrystal lost her train of thoughts when she heard a loud noise, like something fell.

Chrystal turned around to find that her mother dropped her toolbox.

"_Hija puedes levantar eso, por favor._" Aviva said in Spanish.

Chrystal picked up the toolbox on the floor and gave to Aviva. then a question popped into her head. "Um, mom, why didn't you go outside and play soccer with everyone else?"

"_Ay,hija_,' Aviva said. "I need some organization over here. It's good to clean up once in while. We don't have many days like this."

Chrystal knew she was right. They don't have much days like this.

Chrystal looked over to Aviva's station and saw what she meant by organizing her stuff. Her station was filled with papers, blue prints. tools, anything to use for inventing.

"Can I help?" Chrystal asked.

"Why, of course you can." Aviva smiled.

Soon after, the rest at the team came into the Tortuga came in.

"Thank you _hija._" Aviva sat her now, clean and organized station. "Is there anything you want us to do as _madre y hija_."

"_No gracias mami." _Chrystal said in Spanish. She looked through the corner of her eye knowing that Patricia was there.

"Hey there, Escapee" Chris said. "Do you want to do anything on this fine day?"

Chrystal shook her and glanced at Patricia. She looked down to the ground and walked to her room.

Chris was surprised. He had never seen his daughter like that.

"Um, guys. Can I have a little help here?" Aviva said trying to reach a box on a high shelf. She was on hep toes trying to get the box, as her fingers barely touched the box. the box move slightly towards the edge of the shelf. Aviva stretched to reached higher and the box fell off the edge making a loud _thump_ noise. The stuff that were inside the box spilled out. The loud _thump _was so loud that made Chrystal to take a peak on what's going on.

"Oops." Aviva said as she started to pick up the stuff that we're scattered all over the floor.

Chris notice a photo with a girl with braided pigtails, riding a horse with some sort of older man on the floor. Somehow the girl seem familiar to him. Next to it, it seemed to be to be the same girl, only older, with a beautiful violet dress with a tiara and something sound her body, and written on it says _Miss Mexico._

Chris bent down to get a better look at the photo. The picture seem to be clearer to shoe that it was…

"Oh, hey, that's mine!" Patricia said as she pointed to the photos.

Chris was indeed surprised. "Wait! These are yours?"

"Yup," Patricia said. "Their defiantly mine!"

"So you're saying you won a beauty pageant?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Martin said in curiosity.

Chris picked up the picture and showed it to his brother.

Patricia watched as Martin's eyes widened.

"Hey, what's that?" Chris aid picking up a purple notebook. Patricia started to panicked as Chris read the title, "Project Frisson: K-"

Chris couldn't read mor when Patricia snatched it out of Chris's hand.

Patricia clutched the notebook in her hand. Chris looked at her wide-eyed.

Chrystal, who was still peeking through the door, thought _Say what? She won a beauty pageant? Of course she is! She is pretty it almost perfect!_

**Review guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts! Nor Chrystal, Chatterbox, or Bullet, they belong to ChrystalK114!**

Aviva roller skated around the Tortuga HQ because it was easier for her to get around in such a hurry. She still had a lot of cleaning up to do at the station so the roller skates did help her.

She grabbed a pile of books and skated off the automatic doors.

"Hey, Aviva I was just w-" Patricia said coming from the doors.

But she didn't see Aviva with her pile of books.

When Aviva saw she quickly put a stop to her roller skating just in time.

"Phew!" Aviva said in relief. "That was close one."

"Good thing you stop in time." Patricia said.

"Well, excuse me, I've gotta go and put these away." Aviva said, holding up the pile of books.

"Oh, I'll help." Patricia offered as she grabbed the books from her pile.

They walked together downstairs together each carrying an even number of books.

They went through the automatic doors, entering the Inventor's Room.

"Uh, you can put the books down here." Aviva said as she put down the pile of books right next to a cabinet. She knelt down and started to put the books away. Patricia put the pile of books right next to her.

"You know, why isn't Chrystal helping you with this sort of thing?" Patricia said as she knelt down to Aviva.

Aviva looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, since when Iyou know. "Uh, I teach you know."

"Seriously?" Patricia looked at her and a small smile appeared.

"Yeah, come on!" Aviva stood up.

"For what?"

"Help me search for for an extra pair of roller skates; I think I have it in one of these boxes."

"Uh, okay." Patricia stood up and they both started searching through the boxes.

* * *

Chrystal peeked out her room so see if any one was in the Main Control Room. To her surprise, there wasn't.

She walked out her room as Chatterbox, her parrot, came out flying out the room yelling out, "Squawk, free at last! Squawk, free at last!"

"Shh!" Chrystal said. She didn't want to make so much noise to attract much attention.

Bullet came running out from under a chair and ran up to Chrystal.

"How's it going, buddy?" Chrystal said scratching the young tiger on his head.

The tiger cub let out a little purr.

Chrystal smiled.

She heard foot steps.

Chrystal hid under a table. Bullet followed her, but Chatterbox simply flew up to and landed on the balcony rail, where he couldn't be seen.

Even though she knew that there was nothing to hide from, but something there's about the atmosphere that makes her do so.

**Okay! I know this was kinda short but I felt I needed to update this story! And maybe this is kinda a cliffhanger. Review, maybe?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts or Chrystal or Bullet or Chatterbox or….Wait, hold on! Well, that's pretty much all that I don't own. Plus I am all out of puff *drops on the floor and stays there for a while* Don't worry about me! Go ahead and keep reading**

Aviva roller skated into the Main Control Room, followed by Patricia who in her hand she held a pair of roller skate.

Aviva seemed worried because Patricia said, "Um, Aviva are you okay?"

"Huh?" Aviva seemed not to be paying attention. "Oh, um, yeah. Why do you asked?"

"You seemed to a little…uh, worried about something. Like if you thought you saw something."

"Oh, It's because I could've swore I heard someone…but I don't see anyone…oh, well, it must've been my imagination."

Patricia put on the roller skates, which fit perfectly on her.

They thought only it was a simply coincidence that they were the same shoe size.

Patricia stood up but fell in the instant she stood up.

"Ouch." Patricia said, sitting up.

Chrystal-who was still under the table-tried her best not to laugh but the fact that Perfect Patricia failed at something and the way she fall it made her giggled.

"Don't worry," Aviva said encouragingly while she helped Patricia up, "it's just your first try."

"Thanks." Patricia said as she got up. But once she got to her feet she started to lose her balance and fell over again.

Chrystal could't stop giggling but she tried doing it as quietly as she could, but it was difficult for her to do so.

"Woah," Aviva said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Patricia said getting up and held on to the table. "Just fell. I think I'm going to need a lot more help."

"Okay. Well, slowly let go of the table and try not to fall." Aviva said.

Patricia slowly let go of the table and stood up. She slowly took a step forward but she fall again!

Chrystal couldn't take it anymore, so she bursted out laughing and shook the table-which she bumped her head on.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

Aviva the sudden yell and look under the table.

"Chrystal what are you doing under there?" she asked "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I _love_ hitting my head against the table." Chrystal said with obvious sarcasm.

"But you haven't answered my question."

"I just did."

"No, I meant the other question. Why were you doing under the table?"

Chrystal froze.

She stood up and looked at mother and then looked over her shoulder to Patricia.

The flash back of Patricia not being perfect made her burst her laughing again.

Aviva and Patricia look at each other.

"What's so funny?" Aviva asked.

"Her." Chrystal pointed to Patricia while she had her hand on her stomach.

"Oh, so what's so funny about me?" Patricia said.

"The way you fell down," Chrystal said with gasps from laughing so hard, "it was so funny! You fell down like _plunk!_"

"Squawk!" Chatterbox flew down and landed on Chrystal's shoulder. "Perfect Patricia can't roller skate! Squawk!"

"That's my bird!" Chrystal said

Patricia felt a little down when she heard the words came from Chrystal. Aviva noticed her feeling a little ashamed.

"Chrystal, I want you to apologize to her!" Aviva demanded.

"Oh, so you're taking her side too?" Chrystal said loudly.

"W-what? No. I'm not. I just-"

"Okay, so first it was Chris and now my mom?! What is with everyone? All of the sudden, now everyone is taking her side?!"

"Chrystal don't be so dramatic!"

"Dramatic? I am NOT being dramatic!"

"Chrissie, please-" Patricia tried to break the argument, but she only made it worse.

"Don't call me Chrissie! In fact don't call me any names by you, you…litt-" Chrystal didn't know what to say. She was so furious that she couldn't even recognize her self. Chrystal stomp back to her room and her animal friends followed her and she slam the door.

Chrystal lean back against the door, as tear drop rolled down her cheek.

"Everything would be so much better if she didn't came." she said.

**WKF: Oh, hey guys! I'm up now! I hoped you enjoyed the story! Review, please!**


End file.
